The use of scanners has substantially increased over the years. Scanners are increasingly used to scan different kinds of objects, such as documents, photographs, negatives, transparencies and/or the like. However, the speed of scanning has not kept pace with the increase in the use of scanners. Typically it takes a substantial amount of time to scan object. The scan time varies depending on the type of object being scanned, the size of the object being scanned, and the resolution at which an object is being scanned.